In the digital advertising industry, the onus of revenue-generating activity is shifting from selling interruptive and irrelevant advertisements to providing integrated high-quality content that is interesting, helpful and trustworthy to readers. The digital advertisement industry has not kept pace with this paradigm shift, and digital solutions that natively support content marketing are lacking. Traditionally, content providers place bids to have their content placed as recommendations on various websites. In general, bidding platforms promise to allocate content to the highest bidder on an impression-by-impression basis. Some conventional bidding platforms use Generalized Second Prize (GSP) to position the buyer bidding the highest first in the bidding queue. The buyer (e.g., content provider) thereupon pays the price suggested by the second highest bid. Traditional bidding platforms do not offer means to determine balanced ranking, allocation and pricing of content recommendations.